


Country of Sound

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kino no Tabi's reference, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek dan motornya mengadar di negeri penuh suara





	Country of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 4: DJ / (Music) | Social Media
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday.

 

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 4: DJ / **Music** | Social Media

* * *

Dari jarak lima kilo meter, orang dapat mendengar berbagai macam alunan musik.

> Negeri yang tidak pernah tidur.

Rakyatnya selalu mengadakan pertunjukan musik. Mereka sangat mencintai dentingan alat-alat yang menciptakan suara.

"Apakah kau ingin menikamati atau memberi kenikmatan?"

Otabek menunjukan dua jarinya--memilih untuk memberi kenikmatan.

"Baiklah, tunjukan pada kami kehebatanmu dalam memainkan alat musik, anak muda!"

Terdapat banyak alat musik berjejer di atas panggung. Otabek hanya perlu membawa diri dan keahliannya dalam bermusik.

Berdirilah ia di atas panggung. Tepukan tangan para rakyat Negeri Suara menggelegar sampai memekikkan telinga. Wajah mereka berseri penuh antusias melihat seorang pengelana akan memberikan mereka kenikmatan--akan musik baru yang akan dimainkannya.

Otabek memilih untuk memainkan piano.

Tuts demi tuts ia tekan hingga menghasilkan melodi yang menyambar sampai penjuru negeri. Ia memainkan piece sederhana saja; Pachelbel - Canon.

Ah, sungguh penuh kenangan. Semasa ia kecil, sering kali ayahnya membawanya ke balai kota dimana piano besar berada di tengah-tengah gedungnya. Ayahnya mengajarkannya bermain piano, bersenang-senang dan menikmati setiap dentingan yang dihasilkan.

Mengorek kenangan yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

Namun piano tua itu sudah rata dengan bumi.

Otabek terhenti tepat ditengah permainan. Suara yang ia hasilkan tadi sangatlah sumbang. Ia menutup matanya. "Aku benar-benar tak menyukai hal seperti ini," ia pun turun dari panggung dengan diiringi oleh tepukan meriah dari tuan rumah.

"Bagus sekali permainanmu, Tuan Pengelana!"

Orang-orang melemparnya dengan buket bunga yang indah dan berbagai macam pujian.

"Terima kasih, anak muda. Terima kasih telah memberi kami kenikmatan akan indahnya performa permainan pianomu."

Otabek mengangguk tanda terima kasih kembali.

"Tidak masalah...

...karena kalian hanya bisa melihat namun tidak bisa mendengar," gumamnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

 


End file.
